not good enough for you
by Inni-chan
Summary: Two rivals, one prom, unknown secrets can they fall in love? An auburn haired girl and a chestnut haired boy? R+R peeps! First Chappi don’t miss it!


Heya!! Lol anyways, I just thought of a new fic while I was chatting. *someplace* ^-^ so here it is~~~!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ccs  
  
Not good enough for you By: me Chapter 1  
  
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a girl with mystical magic and cards, short auburn hair, emerald green eyes and in the age of 15. Li Syaoran, a boy with the future of being the new Li clan leader, chestnut brown hair and amber eyes in the age of 15. Both characters are ENEMIES how can there be any S+S? anyways, in a campus called Hong Kong International University these two are the most popular students in the U. together with their friends and they've been rivals for 3 years now so can someone set these two up?  
  
At the University's Garden~  
  
"Li-kun have you seen Sakura-chan anywhere?" asked a girl with short shoulder length black hair layered also tied in a green ponytail. And green eyes. "Jill, why would you ask me a question like that? You know how I hate Kinomoto's guts and for the fact that you called her Sakura!!" said Syaoran while Jillian sighed. Jillian Laissez-faire, a girl from England but was born in Paris, France one of Syaoran's close friends. "well I'm SORRY geez, when are you two going to get along?" she then said and sighed. "she told me to wait for her here" said Jill while Syaoran smirked. "so.you hate me?" he said in an idiotic tone. "No" she replied then suddenly Sakura ran towards her. "sorry I'm late!.what is he doing here?!" screamed Sakura then Jill sighed (A/n: she sighs a lot!) "no, it's okay" said Jillian while Syaoran glared at Sakura evilly. "gaagh.can we go now!!" said Sakura while Jill nodded. "I'll see you later Li-kun, oh and if you're looking for Matt he's in the library" said Jill while Syaoran frowned. 'can't she just stop reading my mind?!?!?' he screamed mentally.  
  
"so.I believe you're going to pick a dress for the prom night?" asked Jill while Sakura gazed at her. "how did you know? I haven't told you anything about that" said Sakura. "well.from the looks of that pile of clothes I must say that you ARE picking a dress" said Jill while Sakura sweatdropped. "Hey.looks like Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-kun are in a date" she pointed out. "a date in Häägen Däz's" said Jillian while Sakura giggled. "I never had a date before" said Sakura while Jillian smirked. "you know if you and Li-kun just settle this down you two could make a cute couple" said Jill while Sakura frowned. "stop it" said Sakura while Jill sighed. "you're hopeless" said Jillian while a certain song started to play on the back ground.  
  
madobe ni hitori hoodzuetsuite tomanai ame wo jitto mite'ru kyou wa zutto hitori ima goro nani wo shite'ru ka na hiroiatsumeru kioku wa takaramono KYUN to shichau  
  
"remember when that song always played on the radio Tomoyo would always sing out loud?" asked Jill while Sakura nodded and smiled slyly.  
  
Ah fushigi da ne omoidasu dake de yasashiku nareru  
  
"and Eriol would always sweatdropped on Tomoyo's voice" said Jill. "yeah, she wasn't serious when she sings that.she just sings without her real VOICE" giggled Sakura while both of them started gazing back and forth at Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
atatakai MIRUKU ni amaku hirogaru HACHIMITSU mitai da ne kokoro tokasu yo sono hohoemi wa sou totteoki no Honey  
  
"those were the old days.everything's changed" said Jill while Sakura nodded. "Rika and Naoko are out of the country, Chiharu and Yamazaki are both still in Tomoeda.Onii-chan and Yukito-kun are both in Tomoeda with dad.Nakuru's still with Spinel in England now" said Sakura sadly while Jillian remembered her past.  
  
miageru sora ORION no RUBI- watashi dake no PURANETARIUMU ni ne youkoso kon'ya mo issho ni iru to mitsumerarenai ima wa hyakuman-bai no ZU-MU APPU de sora ni egakou  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Christy, are you leaving?" asked Jason, Jillian's older brother all of them resting in the garden. Jillian was sitting in a tree gazing at her older brother and his girlfriend. "Jason.you know I have to go." said Christy then another guy came up to Jill. "what are you doing up there?" he asked, he had short auburn hair and brown eyes. "nothing" she replied sadly. "it seems you have a problem." said the boy. "what do you want?" she then asked. "I want to help you.I know you can read minds" he then said. "what can you do about it Zachary?" asked Jill. "." he remained silent.  
  
The next day Jillian turned on the t.v. and saw her older brother in an ambulance. "today, we saw Jason Laissez-faire in the rain of blood in his car, news says that he went total suicide on this and there is no hope of him living again" said the news caster. "Onii-chan!!!!" screamed Jillian and broke down in tears. 'i'm engaged.' Christy broke the news to Jason and he couldn't handle it and went on suicide. "Onii-chan.Okaa-san.Otou-san..you all left me!!! I hate you!!! I hate you all!! I swear revenge on you all!!!" she screamed angrily.  
  
Ah suteki da ne donna toki datte soba ni iru mitai  
  
"Jill, are you okay?" asked Sakura. "yeah.I'm fine". "Oh.by the way, Sakura, you should also pack a shirt, pants and sneakers " said Jill then Sakura frowned. "why is that?" she then asked. "there's going to be a special performance and it's a rock band" said Jill. "who?" asked Sakura. "L'arc~en~ciel" said Jill. (A/n: hanyaaan.L'arc~en~ciel's vocalist is soo.kawaii!!!).  
  
"cool" said Sakura then Jill nodded. "so.you have a date already?" asked Jill. "umm.not yet but I'm still waiting for someone to ask me out" said Sakura, "if only you and Li-kun are friends you'll be a cute pair" said Jillian smirking evilly. "you know you hanged out too much with Eriol" said Sakura then Jill giggled. "what can I do if he's one of my tea- I mean friends" said Jill then Sakura sighed. "is this cute?" asked Sakura then Jill frowned. "Here, this'll look good" said Jill then Sakura gulped. "I know it's beautiful but.I can't afford it" said Sakura pointing at the tag price hanging on the hanger. "I'll pay, here, go try it on" said Jill then Sakura turned to her. "if you don't like it, I'll ask Tomoyo to make a dress for you" said Jill grinning then Sakura frowned. "*sigh* fine" surrendered Sakura and Jill pushed her in the dressing room.  
  
~After 5 minutes  
  
"looks good on you, we just need some arrangements and you're ready to go" said Jill then she pulled the ribbon out her ponytail, the ribbon was as thin as a feather and it was a lace-like type which doesn't break easily. "wow.who gave you this ribbon? It's so pretty yet so simple" said Sakura then Jill smiled at her reaction. "stop the poet acting and let me arrange your hair" she then said and started combing and tying the ribbon. "wait." said Jill then reached out something from her body bag which was another ribbon. "wow you have two of these?" asked Sakura. "yeah.my mother gave me these ribbons so I can tie my hair in two pig tails but I always ask dad to cut my hair when it goes down to my waist so I always use only one ribbon" she explained then Sakura asked a familiar question. "who are your parents?"  
  
'who are your parents?'  
  
"Jill? Jill? You okay?" asked Sakura waving a hand infront of her face. "uhh..yeah I'm fine what did you ask?" she then said. "never mind" said Sakura then Jill smiled and pushed Sakura near the mirror. "wow.I look.pretty" said Sakura then Jill smirked. "so.let's buy it! Go and change quick" said Jill checking her wrist watch. "I should be 5:30 sharp in the meeting or the principal's going to kill meee!!!" she then said frowning then Sakura got out the dressing room then they both payed for the dress. "what about you? What are you going to wear?" asked Sakura then Jill giggled. "things.anyways, I should be going now, I'll meet you tomorrow see ya!" she then said running away.  
  
~5:30 sharp  
  
"Present!" said Jill and swung the door open. "Miss Leza fare you're on time" said the principal. "It's Laissez-faire ma'm" she corrected. "Oh, I'm sorry about my mistake, so, I will assign whom should decide to pick the candidates for the prom king and queen also, the candidates for the Mr. And Ms. Valentine" said the principal then Jill and the other boy raised their hands in the air. "well.then, Zachary Charles and Jillian Laissez-faire will be the one's picking the candidates for the following games" said the principal then Jillian turned to Zachary. '.hmm.if he's really Zachary he can communicate with me' thought Jill. 'Zachary, is that really you?!' she then thought. 'yes, it's me' he replied. "Holy Cheese!!! Oh my God! Zachary?! You?! Not possible!! No way no! no! no!" she shouted then the principal grinned. "is there something you want to share Jill?" asked the principal. "nothing ma'm sorry" she then said and sat back to her chair.  
  
"so, who will arrange the decorations?" suggested the principal. "us!" said three girls. "well then Miss Mihara, Miss Sasaki and Miss Naoko you three are now responsible for the decorations" said the principal. "hai" they all chorused then Zachary started glancing to Jill. "Mr. Charles, are you okay? You seem red" said the principal then Zachary shaked his head and blushed. "I'm just dizzy" he lied then Jill gazed at his direction and turned away. 'Liar' she thought communicating with him. 'huh?' he then asked. 'you're not dizzy' she grunted. "Principal, can you please excuse Jill?" asked Syaoran and swung the door open. "what?" asked Jill following him outside the room. "help me find a date for the prom!" said Syaoran. "oh puh-lease, no way, just ask some girls you're popular so any girl would like to go with you" said Jill. "  
  
what?! Hey what about this? You go out with me" said Li then Jill raised an eyebrow. "I already have a date" said Jill then Li frowned. "who?" he said. "secret, you'll see he's pretty tense" said Jill and walked back inside leaving Li alone outside. Zachary started mumbling something and started talking to himself. "*sigh*"  
  
~At Sakura's place  
  
"Maybe I'll call Tomoyo when I get home" said Sakura to herself walking on the sidewalk. Sakura was blank-mindedly crossing the street then suddenly there was a car with a drunk driver and almost hit Sakura but..  
  
Criiii!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoeeeee!!!! Thud!  
  
"Are you okay?" asked a voice then Sakura opened her eyes and found herself lying down the ground and.Li ontop of her!. "get off me!" she then screamed angrily. "hy! If it wasn't for me you would've died you idiot!" he then shouted crossing his arms. "I can save myself!" she then stuck her tongue out. "fine, say that but if you get in an another accident I won't save you anymore!" he then said. "what're you doing here anyway?!" she then shouted glaring evilly at him. 'damnit.I can't tell her that'  
  
~Flashback  
  
Li's P.O.V. (to all the pplz who don't know 'P.O.V.' it's 'Point of View' lolz someone asked me about that)  
  
I swore I sensed an aura.a strong at that. But.where is it coming from?! Gaagh.hey.It's coming from this way. I followed the aura and saw Kinomoto blank mindedly crossing the street and almost got hit by the car well of course with my techniques I managed to save her from that drunk driver. Then the aura disappeared damnit.  
  
~End flashback  
  
"hey?" she then asked. "what is with people today?! First Jill now you?!" she screamed and stomped her way home. "huh? Oh? Hey!" he then said and sighed. "maybe I should go home, Wei said there's going to be a visitor" said Li to himself and walked back home.  
  
A/n: hey! Do you like it?? Hope you do! I'm having a tough time doing this but here ya have it! Here's a preview of the next chapter:  
  
Syaoran came back home and three people was sitting in the couch and he could see the back of their heads. Two boys and one girl. "Master Li, they're here" said Wei. "YOU!"  
  
So R+R peeps! Ciao~!  
  
Two rivals, one prom, unknown secrets can they fall in love? An auburn haired girl and a chestnut haired boy? R+R peeps! First Chappi don't miss it! 


End file.
